Memory
by Ma Simba
Summary: You are so beautiful, come into my heart, permeate into my heart, come closer to my heart, and those swelled up wounds of you./SongFic pertamaku./mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan. Mind to RnR?


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

You're so beautiful©Xiah Junsu

Warning: Gaje abissss, OOC, typo, dsb.

SongFic pertama saya, jadi maafkan saya kalau tidak sesuai harapan minna-san semua.

.

**-Memory-**

.

Pertama kali aku melihatmu, saat itu kau sedang menuntun anjing kesayanganmu di taman. Aku yang saat itu sedang mendengarkan lagu di Ipod kesayanganku sambil duduk dibangku taman, merasa semuanya menjadi sunyi senyap seketika.

Pandanganku terpaku pada mata lavendermu yang bersinar bahagia.

.

Aku mengikutimu sampai kedepan rumah jepang tradisional yang pada akhirnya aku tahu bahwa itu rumahmu.

Setelah itu aku seperti menjadi seorang stalker yang selalu mengikutimu. Akhirnya aku tahu semua tentangmu. Mulai dari pekerjaanmu sebagai salah satu akuntan disebuah perusahaan, hari-harimu bersama kedua temanmu yang cerewet sampai kenyataan seorang Hiashi Hyuuga yang tidak menerima kehadiranmu.

Aku tidak pernah menunjukkan kehadiranku dihadapanku. Tidak. Bukan sekarang. Lalu kapan?

.

I am crying right now while looking at your eyes.

I am crying looking at your heart painfully.

.

Sekarang aku sedang melihatmu menangis. Melihatmu sakit. Melihatmu terluka.

Aku mendekatimu yang sedang terduduk di bangku taman dimana dulu aku melihatmu untuk pertama kali. Tapi pada akhirnya kakiku tidak berhenti didepanmu. Bangku taman yang ada dibelakangmu malah menjadi tempaku mendudukkan diri.

Tepat dibelakangku, aku mendengar isakanmu semakin terdengar jelas. Maafkan aku. Dan aku mulai memejamkan mataku berusaha untuk tidak mengikutimu terisak.

.

The innocently (face with) the bitter smile on that expression.

.

Kau sedang makan siang bersama dengan kedua temanmu itu. Aku memperhatikanmu yang sedang memainkan sumpit tanpa berusaha untuk memakan ramenmu, disalah satu meja resotan ini aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas.

Kau berusaha tersenyum ketika salah satu temanmu itu menginterupsimu yang sedang memainkan sumpit. Tapi aku berpikir kalau senyuman pahit seperti itu lebih baik tidak pernah ada.

.

I want to keep you in like a fool those beautiful dreams and shabby look.

.

Aku memang menjadi gila karena terlalu menginginkanmu. Dan aku pun terlalu gila karena hanya bisa menjadi stalker bodoh yang selalu mengikutimu.

Benar-benar terlihat buruk.

.

Day by day your appearance create good memories.

.

Semakin hari, bayanganmu semakin terlihat jelas dimataku. Tidak perlu sebuah kamera untuk menyimpan setiap ekspresi wajahmu. Karena semua ekspresimu ada di pikiranku.

.

I remember from your delicate hands to your tousled hair.

.

You are so beautiful, come into my heart, permeate into my heart, come closer to my heart, and those swelled up wounds of you.

.

Kau sangat cantik bagiku. Aku tidak peduli ketika semua orang lebih memilih untuk melihat wanita lain yang ada di sekitarmu. Karena hanya kau yang terlihat bagiku. Mendekatlah, aku ingin kau lebih dekat dengan hatiku.

.

You are so wonderful that died-off love of yours too and your tears too wipe away my wounded pain

.

Sekarang aku sedang berdiri didepan pintu dimana kau sedang terbaring lemah. Aku menyesal. Entah karena aku bertemu denganmu atau karena aku tak pernah sekalipun memanggil namamu.

Aku membuka pintu perlahan. Disana ada Hiashi Hyuuga yang sedang duduk disamping tempat tidur kecil yang disiapkan rumah sakit. Tempat kau berbaring. Dan ada adik kecilmu yang sedang menangis menghadap jendela membelakangimu.

Aku melihat seorang lelaki yang mempunyai mata sepertimu sedang menundukkan kepala disebuah sofa yang menghadap ke ranjangmu.

Selesai aku menutup pintu, ayah dan sepupumu itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. Masih bediri di dekat pintu, aku memperhatikanmu yang berusaha mengikuti arah pandang ayahmu.

"S-siapa?" Ucapmu pelan.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab ayahmu.

"Bisakah kau memberikan sedikit waktu untuk kami berdua?" meskipun pandanganku masih tertuju pada gadis itu. Aku yakin Hiashi Hyuuga tahu itu pertanyaan untuknya.

Hanabi terlihat membalikkan badannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dibelakangnya.

"Apakah itu perintah dari seorang atasan? Atau permintaan dari seorang lelaki?"

"Dua-duanya."

Hiashi Hyuuga terlihat menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Hanabi, Neji, ayo."

Ketiga orang itu pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Hinata dengan ekspresi bingungnya bersamaku.

Aku mulai mendekatinya. Dan kemudian menggantikan Hiashi Hyuuga yang sebelumnya duduk disamping Hinata yang sedang terbaring.

Dia menatapku seolah bertanya siapa aku?

"Aku, Sasuke Uchiha." Ucapku sambil mengulurkan tangan kearahnya.

"A-aku, H-h-inata H-yuuga." Ucapnya pelan sambil berusaha meraih tanganku. Aku segera mengambil uluran tangannya, takut tangannya tidak akan mencapati tanganku.

"A-ada a-apa?" Tanyanya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Masih menggenggam tangannya. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya, dia terlihat sangat pucat, bibirnya tidak terlihat merah lagi.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Jawabku sambil mengeratkan genggamanku ditangannya.

"A-apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku sedikit membungkukkan badangku untuk mensejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya.

"Aku.. Mencintaimu." Bisikku padanya.

Hening.

"B-benarkah?" Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak bertanya.

Dia membalaskan tatapanku, "Hn." Anggukku.

"K-kau t-tampan." Ucapnya mengamati wajahku. Aku semakin memperkecil jarak diantara kami, "Aku tahu." Ucapku ketika hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang semakin pelan menerpa wajahku.

"A-aku m-mengantuk." Suaranya terdengar semakin pelan.

"Tidurlah." Aku melihat matanya mulai terpejam. Genggaman tanganku pada tangannya semakin kuat, dan ketika aku merasakan tidak ada lagi hembusan nafasnya di wajahku, aku melihat air mataku membasahi kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

.

I love you. I love you.

I want to live with memories of you.

…..

Ahhhhhh beres juga. Gimana-gimana? Amburadulkah?

Maafkan saya minna~

Lyricnya ga saya tulis semua, hehe otak dah mampet nih.

Berikanlah pendapat anda, akan saya hapus jika fic ini tidak pantas publish~


End file.
